1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning mixture for pet's ears especially dog's ears. The problem of keeping dog's ears clean and thereby preventing canine ear infection results from the convoluted ear structure of the dog which has been made even more exaggerated by modern breeding of dogs.